


Walked Into My Life

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate History, Arguing, Bad Flirting, British Character, DEAL WITH IT, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, The Federalist Papers, Vampires, references to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: A curious young woman walks into a cafe where the Schuyler Sisters and The Revolutionary Set (all of whom are vampires) work/socialise along with other vampiric figures from American History. Jefferson proposes a challenge which ends in his own humiliation and gives the Revolutionary Set something (else) to brag about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know those moments when you have an idea for a fic and you get really excited about it so you write it straight away so you don't get bored with it? Yeah, that's basically what happened for this work XD
> 
> Also, if this work gets good feedback, I may extend it into a series  
> Enjoy! ^u^

It started off as just another Friday for Alexander Hamilton and his boyfriends; John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette (Lafayette for short). The four of them entered 'Mind At Work' (a cafe where a group of their female friends worked) and took their usual seats at the counter, making friendly conversation with Angelica, Eliza and Peggy Schuyler, three of the hostesses/waitresses. Over the course of the following half an hour, Aaron Burr (another friend of the quartet) came in with his girlfriend, Theodosia (who also worked at the cafe but not on Fridays) and they were followed by Thomas Jefferson (Alexander's rival) and James Madison (Jefferson's boyfriend), who took the remaining two seats at the counter.

Food and drink were served by the Schuyler sisters and light teasing and bickering were added to the conversation. To anyone none the wiser, the scene merely came across as a group of friends socialising. No one need have any reason to suspect they were a group of 200+ year old vampires who had been around since the American Revolution, three of them being some of the infamous Founding Fathers (Hamilton, Jefferson and Madison).

Empty plates were taken away and cups were refilled, compliments of the food being sent to Adrienne and Maria (Angelica and Eliza's girlfriends), Hamilton and Jefferson fell into a heated debate while Burr rolled his eyes, paying more attention to his hot chocolate than to the two ex-politicians. After two centuries, Alex had still not learned the value of 'talk less, smile more'. Just when it seemed like the argument between Alex and Thomas would get out of hand (not for the first time), Lafayette silenced them as he spotted something far more intriguing than whatever his boyfriend and his friend were bickering about.

"What is it, Laf?" asked Alex, gladly giving the Frenchman his attention instead of Jefferson.  
"Not so much 'what', petit lion, as 'who'. Look over in ze corner." he murmured, subtly gesturing over his shoulder.

Not only Alex, but everyone else looked over to see what, or rather who, had caught Laf's attention. It was a woman, slim of figure and it was not possible to tell how tall she was while she was sat down. Her features were delicate; blue-grey eyes framed by thick, dark lashes (currently focused on the book she was reading), high cheekbones, porcelain skin and full, slightly chapped lips while her long hair (two toned; blonde at the roots becoming pale pink at the tips) was in a messy braid over her left shoulder, a few strands of her sweeping fringe fell onto her hipster-framed glasses. Her attire consisted of a grey trench coat (currently over the back of her chair), a black cardigan over a peach tea dress with knee high heeled boots in maroon leather. Both her earlobes were pierced with a pair of silver hoops and a pair of white gold studs and around her neck was a silver chain with a white gold ring set with a dark pink sapphire.

In that moment, everyone at the counter was praising a non-existent deity for the gift of heightened vampire senses. Especially sight.

"Alright, I'm going to make an observation; she's gorgeous, who agrees?" whispered Lafayette, looking at his friends.

Everyone at the counter except Burr, Theo and James raised their hands. It didn't surprise the Frenchman at all that Alex, Hercules and Jefferson raised their hands, given they all had raging cases of bisexuality, nor was he surprised when Angelica and Eliza raised their hands too. Lafayette himself was pansexual and proud, so the fact he had made the observation was no shock at all. However, he hadn't expected John and Peggy to also agree with him, after all, John was gay and Peggy was asexual and rarely checked anyone out.

"Oh, come on Laf. I'm not blind, I know beauty when I see it." John explained when he noticed Laf's raised eyebrow.  
"She's pretty." shrugged Peggy, grabbing her notepad and heading off to serve one of her tables.

When asked why they didn't raise their hands, Theo answered that it felt wrong to objectify someone when you don't even know their name, James answered that the woman just didn't push any buttons for him and Burr said that he already had all the love he needed in his life, smiling at Theo and lacing their fingers together as he spoke.

"While I'm trying not to vomit from that nauseating response," drawled Jefferson, turning to Alex "I have an idea."  
"What is it?" huffed Hamilton, wondering what stupid thing was going to come out of Jefferson's mouth.  
"If you think you're so great, then why don't you go and talk to our mystery woman? And by 'talk to', I mean 'flirt with'. I'll do the same and we'll see who does better." Jefferson's eyes had a predatory gleam in them.  
"How would we judge this?" Alex folded his arms.  
"Hm...whichever one of us gets her phone number wins." grinned Jefferson.  
"Challenge accepted." Hamilton replied quickly.  
"I know I can't stop either of you doing this, but if you start harassing her, I'm kicking you both out." warned Angelica.  
"Fine, whatever." dismissed Jefferson "It was my idea, so I'll go first. Watch how it's done, Hamilton."

As the Virginian strutted over to the mystery woman, Theo asked Madison if he minded his boyfriend flirting with a woman right in front of him. James replied no, he didn't mind, he knew Jefferson would never cheat on him, that he was just doing this for the sake of beating Hamilton, and that was what counted. Their attention was brought back to Jefferson once he started talking to the woman in question, vampire hearing allowed them to hear everything.

"Excuse me, darlin." Jefferson said by way of greeting, making the woman look up from her book "But I wondered if I might take a little bit of your time to ask you a question that's been bothering me since I first saw you."  
"Oh? And what might that be?" asked the woman, surprising everyone with what can only be described as a stereotypical English accent.  
Jefferson quickly regained his flow "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because I've never seen an angel as pretty as you." he winked.

Everyone at the counter groaned in disgust, either hiding their faces in their hands or else just faceplanting the table top.

"Burr, remember that time you shot me?" muttered Hamilton.  
"I said I was sorry, but do go on." sighed Burr.  
"Do it again, I beg you." replied Hamilton.  
"After I've shot myself first, I promise." Burr replied dryly.

Back at the table, the woman was feeling just as uncomfortable as her spectators were.

"I'm...sorry?" she questioned after Jefferson had delivered the shitty line.  
"You heard me." Jefferson sat down in the chair opposite her "Surely it's improper for a woman such as yourself to be sat all by herself in public without a man. How about I pick you up at-"

Jefferson never got to finish his sentence as the woman smacked him in the face with her book (hardback, ouch). The Virginian heard multiple gasps and exclamations from the counter as he pressed a napkin to his bleeding nose.

"How about you ask me my name first instead of making assumptions like a sexist, misogynistic pig." snapped the woman.  
"...So is that a no?" asked Jefferson, his voice muffled behind the napkin.  
"Well I sure as hell was not asking you to dinner, so what do you think?" she replied sweetly.

Dignity shattered and nose bleeding, Jefferson skulked back over to the counter. Everyone was trying (and failing) to suppress their laughter at Thomas' misfortune.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" even Madison was fighting a smile.  
"...Shut up." glowered Jefferson.  
"Did you get her number?" wheezed Alexander, which made John and Herc lose what little restraint they still had.  
"Put your fucking money where you mouth is." spat the Virginian.  
"Ok, ok, I'm going." Alex wiped away a stray tear "And Jefferson? I'll do it by the book." he grinned, sending everyone at the counter into fresh hysterics.

As he made his way over to the woman's table, Alexander was glad that he had gone after Jefferson. It meant he had been able to learn from his enemy's mistakes and blunders. That was how he'd been so successful in cabinet meetings back when he was Treasury Secretary and it was how he was going to come out on top in this contest.

"So, reading anything interesting there?" he asked in a friendly tone when he reached the woman's table.  
The woman seemed annoyed when she looked up again, but that quickly evaporated when she saw the man before her wasn't Jefferson "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just a little historical read." she shrugged.  
"Oh, I love history books, what it is?" smiled Alex.  
"...The Federalist Papers." admitted the woman, showing him the cover.

Over at the counter, Madison facepalmed himself while Jefferson bitched about being assaulted by the work of his rival and his boyfriend of all things.

"Well isn't that funny?" Hamilton said thoughtfully "You're reading a book by Alexander Hamilton, and my name also happens to be Alexander Hamilton."  
The woman's jaw dropped "You're joking, right? You share a name with one of the Founding Fathers?"  
"Yes. Speaking of names, any chance I could learn yours?" he held out his hand to her.  
"Dahlia. Dahlia Winter." she greeted, taking his hand and shaking it.  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he kissed her hand before letting it go.  
"Such a gentleman." smiled Dahlia "Won't you please sit down?" she gestured to the empty chair opposite her.  
"Thank you." Alex sat down "Now, back to your book. Did you know that the original plan was to write 25 essays, the work divided evenly among John Jay, James Madison and, of course, Alexander Hamilton. In the end, they wrote 85 essays in the span of 6 months. John Jay got sick after writing 5, James Madison wrote 29, Hamilton wrote-"  
"The other 51." finished Dahlia, eyes wide.

"Indeed." grinned Alex "Hamilton spent almost his every waking moment writing, and he did this so often that he was accused by all those around him of writing like he was running out of time. Maybe he was just scared that that was the case." he shrugged.  
"You really know a lot about 10 dollar founding father." mused Dahlia.  
Hamilton knew this was his chance "Tell you what, if you ever want someone to talk about the history of American politics, why don't we meet up for coffee sometime?"  
Dahlia blinked then smiled "Sure, here's my number." she took a napkin and wrote down her name and number on it before giving it to Alex "Text me."  
"I will." promised Alex "Also, thank you. You've just helped me win a contest."  
"Was it against the git who I clocked in the face with my book?" asked Dahlia.  
"Yes." chuckled Hamilton.  
"I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Dahlia said quickly.  
"Don't worry about it. He deserved it." assured Hamilton "Alright, Dahlia, thank you for your time." he stood up.  
"No, thank you." she called as he walked back to the counter.

Alexander was met with cheers, hi fives and kisses (from his boyfriends) before smugly rubbing the fact he won in Jefferson's face. Adrienne (Lafayette's cousin) and Maria had come out of the kitchen to witness Alex's victory.

"Like with my financial plan, read it and weep you Virginian fucker." he gloated.  
"You cheated, you bastard." hissed Thomas. His nose had finally stopped bleeding.  
"You're kidding, right? Alex had won the moment she smacked you in the face with a book of Alexander's essays." retorted John.  
"Can we not talk about The Federalist Papers?" pleaded Madison in resignation.

When things had quietened down again, Lafayette voiced a new thought.

"John, 'Ercules, mes amours. In light of our petit lion's success, 'ow about each of us take it in turns to talk to Mademoiselle Winter and see if we can replicate Alex's result?"  
"A chance to humiliate Jefferson even more? Hell yes, let's do it." smirked John.  
"Like you have to ask." grinned Hercules.  
"It was your idea, Laf, you go first." suggested Alex.

The Marquis straightened his jacket before sweeping over to Dahlia in his usual flamboyant fashion.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, forgive my intrusion but I 'eard zat I was in ze presence of a breathtaking foreign flower and my curiosity was piqued." he bowed with a flourish.  
"You're aware of what happened to the last man who tried a line like that on me, right?" asked Dahlia, despite the colour in her cheeks.  
"Oui, so zerefore allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier." Laf murmured, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"That's...quite the title," her voice betrayed that she was impressed "and one I could've sworn I've heard before but I can't think where from. Allow me to return the favour, my name is Dahlia Winter."  
"What a lovely name!" exclaimed Lafayette "Befitting of ze lovely woman wiz ze lovely accent sat before me." he grinned.  
"This coming from the gentleman with the accent from a country who wrote the book on romance?" Dahlia raised an eyebrow.  
"I was not aware you were familiar wiz my work." winked the Frenchman, causing the woman to laugh.  
"Funny and handsome too, well aren't I lucky?" she mused.  
Laf gasped at the compliment and pressed a hand over his heart "You flatter me, chérie. But truly, what brings an English rose like you to New York?"  
"Well..." Dahlia trailed off "I suppose it was just time for a new chapter in my life. What brought you here?" she asked.

Lafayette took the seat opposite her, looking lost in thought "Hm, zat is a good question. Originally, I guess it was ze fact my presence was of great value. Ze longer I stayed, ze more zat zis amazing city felt like a 'ome away from 'ome." his gaze came back to Dahlia "If you like, I could show you ze sights sometime?"  
"Oh, I'd love that." nodded Dahlia "I've only been here a few days and don't know my way around at all. Here," she grasped Laf's hand and took out a pen, writing her name and phone number on it "message me." she smiled.  
"It would be my personal honour to, Dahlia." Laf stood up "I will, 'ow you say?, see you around?"  
"I certainly hope so." agreed Dahlia, pocketing her pen and picking up her book once more.  
"Zen adieu until next time, mademoiselle." Laf bowed again before practically skipping back over to where his friends were.

When Lafayette got back, Jefferson complained how the Frenchman had basically been guaranteed to succeed in his goal from the start, given that Laf could charm just about anyone he pleased. Lafayette merely thanked the Virginian for the kind words and Alex gleefully rubbed in the fact that both he and Laf had now succeeded at getting Dahlia's number while all Jefferson had was a sore nose.

Hercules was chosen to go next but the tailor decided to bide his time for a little bit, waiting for the right moment to go over to Dahlia. Eventually, Eliza went over to see if the Englishwoman wanted anything to eat or drink and came back with an order for a chamomile tea. Herc panicked slightly when he looked back and saw that Dahlia was gone from her table, but realised she must just have gone to the bathroom, given all her belongings were still there. When Eliza was about to take the chamomile tea over, Hercules insisted he could do it instead. Leaving the others wondering what he was planning, the spy took the tea over to Dahlia.

"I'd ask if you wanted honey in this chamomile tea but I see I don't have to. You're already sweet enough." Herc said casually, placing the tea on the table.  
"Thank you very much, but that joke was not my cup of tea." Dahlia looked up, propping her chin on one hand while leaning on the table.  
Hercules chuckled distractedly, running his hand through his hair "I'm sorry, I was trying to be witty...not exactly my strong suite."  
"No need to apologise, your name will brew fine. Pun intended." she bit her lip to suppress a smile.

Dahlia was not as oblivious to what was going on as one might think. She'd been suspecting something was going on since Lafayette started talking to her. If there was a game afoot, then why shouldn't she play along?

"Hercules Mulligan, pleasure to meet you, doll." Herc smiled slightly sheepishly, holding out his hand.  
"The pleasure's all mine," Dahlia shook his hand "partly because you are not the first attractive man to get my attention today."  
Herc chuckled "Yeah, I bet I ain't. And who are you calling attractive? Have you looked in a mirror?"   
"You're very sweet, Hercules. Would you like to join me?" Dahlia gestured to the seat opposite her.  
"Uh, sure, thanks." Hercules sat down in the second chair "By the way, I have to ask, have you ever considered modelling?"  
Dahlia giggled good-naturedly "No, I have not. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you see, I'm a tailor and I'm currently trying to find some new inspiration." Herc explained "Then I walked into this cafe today and saw you and, seriously, I'd pay good money to design something for someone of your figure."   
"I...probably should get a job if I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future." mused Dahlia "And, I mean, I'm not exactly anything special looks wise, but if my volunteering helps you out, then I'd be happy to." she decided, nodding.

"That would be so awesome and so appreciated you don't even know. Any chance I could get some contact details?" asked the tailor.  
"Of course! Just a minute." Dahlia retrieved another napkin and scrawled her name and number on it "Feel free to ask for me whenever it suits you."  
Hercules paused as he took the napkin "Was that a tailor joke?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Perhaps." Dahlia said innocently.  
"Because it left me in stitches." grinned Hercules as he stood up, Dahlia beaming at the reciprocated joke "By the way, consider your tea my treat."  
"Thank you." Dahlia took a sip of her tea and tried to hide making a face.  
"Something wrong?" frowned Hercules.  
"No, my tea just went a tad cold during our conversation but no matter." dismissed Dahlia.  
"No way are you drinking cold tea because of me. I'll buy you another one, no problem." Hercules insisted.  
"I- thank you." Dahlia sighed as Hercules took her cup back over to the counter and ordered her a replacement drink.

When Hercules returned from his mission, Alexander immediately rubbed it in Jefferson's face that three of them had gotten Dahlia's phone number while he hadn't. Lafayette said Thomas was only complaining because Hercules had managed to accomplish the task using humour while all Jefferson had used was bad pick-ups and mild sexism. When Angelica handed over Dahlia's fresh cup of tea, Hercules handed it to John with the simple words 'Your turn.'

John took a deep breath, took the cup and headed over to the table. He knew he could charm guys (he'd done it three times and gotten three boyfriends after all)...but could he do the same with girls? Especially pretty girls like Dahlia.

"Hi there, my friend Hercules asked me to bring this to Dahlia Winter?" John said by way of greeting as Dahlia looked up from her book for the final time.  
"That's me," confirmed Dahlia before asking "you know Hercules?" as she took the cup from him.  
"Yes, in fact I know all four men who have spoken with you today. Jefferson's an ass but Alex, Hercules and Lafayette, he's the hot French one, are my boyfriends." admitted John.  
"Oh God!" Dahlia clapped her hands over her mouth as Alex, Laf and Herc all let out strangled cries from the counter. What the fuck was John doing?  
John's face went from a neutral expression to a warm smile "Hey, don't worry about it. We may be in a polyamorous relationship but we're not exclusive. I'm John Laurens, by the way." 

Dahlia removed her hands from her mouth "Oh good lord, John I'm so sorry I had no idea that three of the men I spoke with today were your boyfriends!" she apologised.  
John put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder "I'm not mad, don't worry. Also, I totally do not blame you as I am vividly aware of how attractive my boyfriends are." Dahlia blushed lightly "I don't blame them for flirting with you either. Girls aren't normally my thing but I'm shocked that none of my boyfriends have thought to ask you if you're a princess." he winked.  
Dahlia blushed darker, one hand absently playing with the ring on the chain around her throat "You...you think I'm a princess?" she mumbled.  
"Well you're certainly as pretty as one." John said thoughtfully "Plus from what I've heard from my boyfriends, you're also funny, intelligent and adventurous. I mean, you moved all the way from Britain to America to start new life. That's brave." he said approvingly.  
"Brave, necessary, there are a number of different words..." Dahlia trailed off, looking down into her mug.  
"Why would it be necessary?" murmured John, sitting opposite her.  
"Let's...Let's just say that things at home went badly badly wrong." she sighed.  
John placed a hand over hers "I know that one. My dad was a uncaring prick at best and a homophobic motherfucker at worst. One day, we just had a huge huge fight and then I left home. Never looked back since."  
Dahlia smiled slightly "I wish it were that easy for me. I left by my own choice but...I can't ever go back. Now I'm here, in a big city that I barely know with no one to look out for me. I've never felt so...lonely? vulnerable? I don't even know anymore."

John reached out and tipped Dahlia's chin up so their eyes met. His expression was soft, his touch caring.

"It can be hard when you burn bridges with everything you knew, believe me, I know. But I promise you you made the best decision in leaving. You took you fate in your own hands and you can do whatever you want to now with nothing to hold you back. If you ever need someone to talk to, remember you gave Laf, Herc and Alex your number. Plus I'll happily be there for you to, if you want." John whispered.  
Dahlia fumbled for a napkin to quickly dry her eyes before any of her tears fell as she mumbled "Sorry, I'm being so silly...I do believe it would help me to talk to someone with similar experiences. Also, it is rather unfair that your three boyfriends have my number and you don't. Allow me to fix that."  
John allowed her to take his hand and write her number on his palm "And to think, this started off as a bet that me and my boyfriends could all get your number to rub it in Jefferson's face."  
Dahlia glanced up at him with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes "You think luck and good manners were the full reason you all succeeded in you goal?"  
"Oh my god." John chuckled as Dahlia released his wrist.  
"Please do me a favour." requested Dahlia.  
"Sure, princess, what is it?" asked John curiously.  
"Go back to your boyfriends, tell them that I appreciate the flattery and that all four of you have made my day. I hope to see you all again and I look forward to hearing from you four." she smiled brightly.  
"Message received, and you're welcome." John returned the smile, standing up to go.  
Dahlia caught him by his wrist "Until the next time then?"  
"On behalf of my boyfriends and I, we look forward to it." nodded John.

Dahlia watched John go back over to the others at the counter, a small smile on her lips and a warm sensation in her chest. She quickly drank her chamomile tea and left the money under the saucer before getting up and collecting her things and pulling on her coat. She saw Lafayette looking at her, tried once more to think where she had heard his name (or John's and Hercules' now she thought about it), and gave him a little wave before she left.

A few minutes after she'd left, Alex, John, Herc and Laf realised she had left her book on the table. The four of them went over to retrieve it, wondering if they should text her about forgetting her book or actually see if they could pick up her scent and go after her. Then they noticed the note resting on top of the book which read:

'Dear Alexander, John, Hercules and Lafayette,  
Please give this book to the man in the bright purple suit   
who spoke to me first today. Tell him that I gift it to him in  
the hope that it will knock some manners into him in a similar  
manner in which it knocked into his nose earlier.  
Yours,  
Dahlia Winter x'

It seemed like the four of them would pass out from laughing so hard that they were clutching each other and the table. Then, in unison, every vampire in the cafe heard a sound which made them freeze.

Someone screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've already planned a part 2 for this XD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
